


Perfect Surprises

by Pankite



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, Not Related, anniversary fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pankite/pseuds/Pankite
Summary: A perfect morning for the most special of days.





	

Title: Perfect Surprises

Pairing: Elsanna

Rated: T

Notes: I wrote this as a Secret Santa last Christmas for Gryfon-Spanish-Werewolf over on Tumblr. I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy it!

XXXX

Elsa didn't want to move.

Caught in that blissful state between sleep and wakefulness, she felt more content than she ever had in her entire life. She felt at peace. A lovely melody played from the ipod on Anna's bedside table, the sun warm on her naked back and the body curled against her front comfortable and familiar in her arms. Anna was snoring, the sound obnoxious yet endearing. Elsa breathed deep, taking in the delicious scent that perfumed her beloved's skin, and nuzzled her nose into the lion's mane of hair.

Considering what day it was, both women had the rare day off work. As such, Elsa refused to let herself, or Anna, get up until it was absolutely necessary.

Elsa looked at the redhead cuddled in her embrace and felt affection fill her to the core. With her body moving on auto-pilot, she moved a hand up Anna's arm; ghosting over the bare skin until her fingers were gently combing through unruly strawberry tresses, carefully untangling the knots and smoothing out the strands. Anna sighed happily in her sleep. Elsa smiled at the back of her head before her fingers abandoned their mission to gently trace the freckles along lean shoulders and the expanse of her back.

Anna let out a rather loud, unlady like snort that had Elsa covering her mouth to hide a giggle.

"Shhh," she hushed, her tracing growing firmer until she was massaging between Anna's shoulder blades to soothe her wife back to sleep. Anna mumbled something unintelligible under her breath, shifting a few times before settling back down with a soft sigh of content.

Elsa beamed adoringly. "So cute." She kissed the back of Anna's neck.

"Not cute…" Anna grumbled, her voice thick with sleep as she halfheartedly swatted at the single arm still around her waist. "Stop it- tickling me."

So much for putting Anna back to sleep. Elsa chuckled to herself and nuzzled her nose against the shell of her wife's ear, delighting in the shiver that ran through Anna's body. "But the sky's awake," she whined playfully, "So I'm awake."

"But I don't want to play." Even though Elsa couldn't see her face, she knew Anna was pouting. "Go back to sleep. It's our day off."

"Did you forget what today is?" Elsa teased, though she couldn't help but pout to herself at the thought. She watched as Anna peered at her over her shoulder and took in the expression of mock hurt.

"It's our anniversary, I know that," Anna almost sounded offended. "I'm not that forgetful."

Elsa grinned at her until Anna had no choice but to return it, teal eyes softening as her tired brain finally processed that Elsa meant no harm in her teasing. The younger woman turned around so she was facing her wife and planted a soft kiss on her chin. "You're so mean sometimes."

"You love me," Elsa pointed out, feeling the tiniest bit smug when Anna's cheeks went pink.

"I do," Anna admitted. "And I'm glad that we made it to our fourth year of marriage without killing each other, though I came close." She beamed right back with a mischievous wink before moving to sit up, the blankets pooling around her waist and showing off the bare expanse of her sun kissed back as she stretched with a loud yawn.

Elsa took the time to appreciate the view, the grin on her face fading into something softer and completely love struck. She knew every contour of Anna's body; every dip, curve and cinnamon freckle found and thoroughly lavished countless of times by her worshipping mouth and fingers. While far from the only reason she loved her wife to the stars and back, Elsa had to admit that Anna's lean, slightly muscular form was a wonderful bonus...she never found another woman even half as desirable since Anna literally stumbled into her life.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," Anna's amused quip broke her out of her trance. "You're drooling all over yourself, my love."

Elsa lifted a hand to her mouth to see if it was true, only to glare at her wife playfully when it came back dry and Anna let out a delightful laugh at her expense.

"You're going to get it!" Elsa announced whilst lunging at Anna. The redhead's laugh came even harder as her sides were ruthlessly assaulted by long fingers digging into the ticklish skin. Anna tried to bat her off, rapidly losing breath as she tried to protest between laughs, but Elsa ignored the hands slapping at her arms and simply tickled harder. "Say sorry!"

"N-N-Never!" Anna choked out. Her resolve broke quickly as Elsa found a particularly sensitive area, her body quivering desperately. "F-Fine! You win! I'm s-s-sorry!"

Elsa straddled Anna with a triumphant grin while the redhead panted and glared up at her, cheeks flushed a brilliant scarlet. Elsa cooed and gave her nose a soft kiss. "I'm sorry." She murmured, "Want to open presents now or later?"

Anna beamed so brightly that Elsa was slightly taken aback by the swift change,"Now!" She shoved Elsa off of her with surprising strength and shot up like a bullet, leaving Elsa blinking up at the ceiling in complete bafflement as to what had just happened. She stayed like that until her wife tossed a sloppily wrapped, surprisingly light box onto her stomach and leapt right back onto the bed to join her again.

Elsa blinked.

"I'll open mine first alright?" Anna grinned like a child in the candy store, which made Elsa chuckle softly. At Elsa's affirmative nod, Anna tore into the neat wrapping paper impatiently.

Anna paused as she stared at the heavy book in her hands. The cover was beautifully decorated in a winter landscape that Elsa had painted herself. Frost covered pine trees and glittering snow against a dull black imitation of a night sky, a silver moon aglow in the corner. In Elsa's neat, cursive writing she had printed "Elsa and Anna's Memories" in silver across the dark sky.

"Open it."

Elsa smiled as Anna carefully pried open the book as if it were made of glass. Photos after photos littered the pages and Elsa felt a warm glow of satisfaction at the glisten of tears in her wife's eyes that became more pronounced as she flipped through them. A few were of just Anna, usually either asleep or taken in moments when she wasn't paying attention. Others were selfies of Elsa or pictures her cousin Rapunzel had taken. A majority were the two together doing everything and anything, with four entire pages dedicated to their wedding day. Anna paused at a particularly wonderful shot of the two of them dancing together, clad in their wedding gowns and their eyes focused only on each other as they lost themselves to the song. Even now, Elsa could hear the gentle melody that played and remembered how she had practically been ready to burst in her happiness that beautiful day four years ago.

"Oh Elsa…:" Anna breathed, bring Elsa back to the present. She looked so close to tears that Elsa wrapped her up in her arms and pulled her onto her lap, fingers running through the fiery mane while she planted kisses along her forehead. Anna sniffled and kissed her throat. "It was beautiful…thank you so much."

"I thought you might like it." Elsa hummed. She felt relieved. She had fussed for hours after she had wrapped it up, thinking Anna would hate it. She really shouldn't have worried. Then she turned back to her unopened gift, lying forgotten beside her. "Let's see what my lovely wife got me now, hmm?"

Anna sniffed one more time, wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded. She shuffled off Elsa's lap carefully to give her some room to open the gift without straining herself. Elsa started to carefully peel away the paper, revealing an adorable little box. She raised an eyebrow and slowly lifted the lid. Her breath caught in her throat.

A blanket was tucked away in the box with care; a soft baby blue that felt wonderful between Elsa's fingertips when she reached out to touch it. A little brown bear smiled up at her from the center of the folded cloth, it's tiny arms outstretched as if to hug her and sitting on its stomach…

She picked the small object up with shaking fingers, unable to look away from the two small, red lines. Attached to the test with a small ribbon was a pacifier.

"I'm three weeks along," Anna said softly. When Elsa looked up, she was smiling and looked close to tears again. "It's been hard keeping it a secret. I only found out last week that it had taken…Happy Anniversary, Elsa."

Tears burned against her own eyes as she stared at her wife–her pregnant wife! They had talked about it for weeks, cooing over names and talking for hours about what kind of features they would love to see. There had been no doubt that it was what they both wanted and now…

"We're having a baby," Elsa whimpered. Anna nodded slowly. Elsa began to laugh. "We're actually going to be mommies!"

"Yep." Anna beamed as Elsa grabbed her and yanked her into a hard hug, littering her sweet face with so many kisses that Anna began to squirm. "Elsa–that's enough!" She giggled, trying to pull away from the ecstatic blonde. Elsa just held her tighter, laying a long kiss on Anna's lips that had the redhead's toes curling.

"I love you," Elsa whispered. "Oh God, Anna, I love you!"

Anna bumped her forehead against Elsa's and stared into the tearful blue irises.

"I love you, too."


End file.
